Sight
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: Two-Shot. A 18 year old girl has fallen in love with a guy who has been her classmate since middle school but is too shy to confess. She knew for a long time that the road she picked would be a hard one.
1. Once on Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**"Once on Sight"**

I watched him from afar. I always did. I always have been and always will be watching him from a distance then a cool breeze just passed by.

There he is, walking with utter grace. His hair was moving slightly because of the wind. His eyes were only looking ahead, barely noticing much of his surroundings. His lips were almost pursed together to a familiar frown. His attention was never wavering as he walked by.

Here I am, sitting on my usual tree branch while admiring him quietly. My hair was slightly moving with the wind too. My eyes were only looking at him, mostly his eyes. My attention was only at him until the bell rang.

'Will you ever see me?' I thought sadly as I made my way to our classroom.

I sat down on my seat then stared at the window, thinking of how it all started. I looked at nothing particular then started my usual daydream.

Ever since I saw him back at our first year of middle school, he had my interest right away. First, it was only his looks, then his tennis and then his knowledge. Until half way of our second year there, I knew it was love.

My first thought when I discovered this feeling was, 'I'm in love with him?' After that though, everything began to get harder. We were often partners for projects and I always sat near him or next to him.

Our third year of middle school was the most memorable of all. The team were practicing everyday and celebrating after every win. I would have congratulated them if I weren't so shy. They probably don't even know who I am! I was always too shy, mostly at school. I always blended in the background easily, like a shadow.

'I'm a shadow in the background? It surely fits me. If our teacher didn't took our attendance everyday, they wouldn't even know I was even there!' I thought, commenting on my reverie.

I went to all their matches since he joined the team. I also hid high on the trees too. Sometimes, I over hear people talking about the team and how strong the regulars were. I tried to hold back a smile every time I heard a comment like that.

High school was also the same. Now, we're in our last year of high school and the team is complete. Just then, the bell rang. I kept my stuff and looked around. Many of my classmates already left either for home or club activities. I silently made my way out.

"Are you still going to practice?" My best friend asked when we met up at the lockers.

I nodded slightly. My best friend since the start of high school nodded.

"See you tomorrow then." I said softly.

"Aa…" He said then left.

I made my way to the courts silently. When I reached the courts, I went towards my usual tree, the one I was on earlier, while the members warmed up and the regulars still inside the club room.

I quietly took out my camera while balancing myself on the tree branch. I took a few pictures of the members either serving, smashing, volleying or simply hitting. I drifted my attention to the club room just to see the regulars leaving.

I took pictures of all of them as they walked towards a court then when they started practicing. Every time I took a picture of him, my hands trembled slightly and a small blush crept up my usually pale cheeks.

Just then, a soft breeze passed by. I tied my hair to keep most of it away from my face then continued my task of taking pictures until their practice ended. I went down the tree while the members left and the regulars changed.

Sadly, someone caught me as I landed down. That someone was the one and only tensai of our school tennis team. I grew beet red once I noticed him looking at me. Then I noticed the other regulars looking at me from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked simply.

"It's nothing. If you may excuse me, I need to go home before night fall." I said, my attitude quickly changing from shy and worried to cool and composed.

After a short yet curt bow, I left after I took my bag from the bushes and my bow behind the tree. Once I was away from them and the school, I fixed my hold on my camera.

'I hope they didn't notice this.' I thought worriedly then continued my way home.

* * *

A week has passed since that happening. I once again sat on my usual spot on the tree but I wasn't looking at the courts anymore. I was thinking about the pictures I took a week ago. Archery practice was on Tuesdays and Thursdays while the photography club usually held meetings on Mondays and Fridays.

Today was like any other Wednesday. I sighed as I held my camera against my nearly flat chest. I looked at the courts just to see them cleaning up.

'It's been that long already?' I thought and got ready to jump down.

I first looked around if anyone was near before jumping down. Then I felt my stomach grumble.

'I guess I could take a small snack before heading home.' I decided as I took my stuff.

I walked out of my hiding place carelessly, not minding or caring if anyone saw me or not. Once I reached the gate, I looked behind me. There I saw were the regulars leaving the club room. I directed my attention ahead of me then made my way to the nearest fast food joint here. I took my order then took a seat near the window.

As I was eating my burger, I saw three familiar boys heading towards the joint. Later, they took a seat on the table next to mine. When I took a small glance at them, I noticed looking at me. I decided to face them.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked, getting to the point.

"You're that girl from last week, right? The one we saw by the bushes." The red-head one said.

I gave him a small nod.

"What were you doing there?" He asked.

"That's where I hang out most of the time." I said, being shy suddenly.

"Ah. What's your name?" He asked.

I told him my name then he gave me his and his friends' names. I gave them an acknowledging nod. I just pretended I didn't know them.

Just then, he invited me to come with them to the mall to hang out and stuff on Saturday with his friends after their practice.

"Sure. By the way, I'll be bringing a friend since we're going to pick up our stuff at the same day. I also need to get my bow fixed." I said.

"Bow?" The black-haired one asked.

"I'm part of the archery club and before you ask, I'm also in the photography club." I answered, showing them my camera.

They both nodded. Later, we all bid farewell and went our way home. I silently prayed that nothing would go wrong on Saturday.

* * *

Saturday came in a flash. I went to school that day too but I didn't wear my uniform. Instead, I wore a dark blue shirt, dark jeans and a pair of hi-cut black converses. My sapphire blue hair was held back by a black headband.

A black and blue messenger bag, which contains some of the stuff I brought, was on my right shoulder. Another bag was on my left shoulder, which contains my bow, a couple of arrows and a few tennis balls, thinking I could get some target practice after this trip.

My best friend on the other hand, was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans and a pair of hi-cut black converses. His hair was neatly combed. A black messenger bag containing some stuff he brought was on his right shoulder. He was holding a bag with a soccer ball and some clothes inside it, probably planning on practicing after the trip as well.

When they were done, we went down the tree branches we were sitting on and waited on the bench nearby. Once they were all done and outside, we made our way to the mall. There was an unusual silence among us after I was introduced to them since they already knew my companion.

Just then, I stopped in front of this shop. After asking permission to leave for awhile, I quickly went inside, bought a few tennis balls then went back outside again. I kept most of the tennis balls inside my bag except two. I threw the other one to my friend.

"You two play tennis?" One of the regulars asked, I didn't know since my friend and I were I front and I didn't notice the voice since the street was noisy.

"I don't play since I'm busy with soccer." My best friend said.

"I can't play tennis. I'm bad at sports." I stated shyly.

"What are the balls for?" Another one asked.

"For me, target practice and he's helping me." I said.

My best friend just nodded. We continued our way to the mall in silence. Well, until a couple of guys approached us, that is.

"I thought we told you two to never come back here, so scram!" The leader said to me and my best friend.

"We just want to pass. We're just going to the mall with our friends." My best friend said.

"Okay. We'll leave you two for now. Go through the other side if you want to go home unharmed." The leader said then left with his gang.

"What was that about?" One of the regulars asked.

"It's nothing. Let's just get going." My best friend said then we walked faster to the mall.

"Well, see you guys in 30 minutes. We'll just pick up our stuff. Later!" My best friend said then we entered the mall.

We went towards a near shop and picked up our deck of cards. I also bought an extra one for my bow. Then, we went towards the shop around the corner. We picked up my bow.

"I also want to get my bow fixed." I told the shop-keeper.

"Ah. Come back in an hour." The shop-keeper said.

I nodded then we both left. We looked around and saw the regulars in some burger joint. We went inside and called one of them.

"Hey! You have great timing. We were just about to eat." The red-head said.

"Ah. I'll order for us." My best friend said then left.

I took a seat beside the youngest among us. Later, my best friend came with our food.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

We all ate and chatted a bit. A showed them the pictures I took recently and last week. The regulars were surprised that all the pictures were about them.

"You can keep as many as you want. I have an extra copy at home. We'll be using that for the year book this year. I think one of the reporters that go to the school will be taking a few of those too for their magazine." I said.

The regulars nodded as me and my best friend watched them pick which photos to keep. In the end, the regulars all took 2 of each.

"Okay. Now I know which pictures to print again. Thank you." I said.

"It's okay." They said.

I nodded then kept the photos. After a few more minutes of chatting, they all accompanied me to the shop. I picked up my bow and gave the shop-keeper the deck of cards I recently bought. I told him that it was also a gift for his daughter if it was too much.

"I'm sure she'll love this. Thank you." The shop-keeper said then bowed.

"It's okay." I said then we all left.

We went to the arcade just across the mall and played a few games there. Just then, I got a call. I answered it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey. My parents want you to come over for dinner tonight. Your parents are already here."

"Okay. See you then. Bye." I stated then hung up and kept my phone.

"Who was that?" Akihiko, my best friend, asked.

"It was my cousin. We're having dinner at their house." I shyly stated.

"Oh. Then you should get going then." Akihiko inquired.

"Yeah, I should but what about the others?" I asked.

"I'll handle them. Just go, okay?" Akihiko asked.

I nodded then got my bags. Then I remembered something.

"Echizen-san, please take this bag. It has packages for most of you." I shyly mumbled as I handed him the bag.

Ryoma nodded.

"Thanks. I hope you like those. I made most of that myself." I mumbled shyly.

I bid them all good bye then left the arcade. I went through the short-cut I knew. On my way there, I noticed a couple of guys following me since I left the arcade. I ran to an ally and hid on the shadows, hoping that they won't catch me. I took out my bow, a couple of tennis balls and arrows just in case.

'God, please don't let them catch me.' I silently prayed.

Sadly, my prayers were in vain as I saw the guys entering the ally I was at.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others, Ryoma opened the bag once she left the arcade. Inside it was five packages.

"What do you think are they for Echizen?" Momo asked.

Ryoma shrugged then took out a black and green package. Ryoma's family name was written on the card.

'So this is for me and my family.' Ryoma thought.

He took out the rest of the packages. The blue and brown package had Fuji's family name on the card. The red and blue package had Eiji's family name on it. The brown and dark yellow package had Tezuka's family name on it. The last one, which was plain white, had the words 'Seigaku Regulars' written on the card.

"So the four packages were for me, Fuji, Tezuka and Ochibi while the last one is for us." Eiji said.

They nodded then decided to open the package for them. Inside the package were nine bracelets in different colors. A small note was under the bracelets. Akihiko picked it up.

* * *

I hope you liked the first part of Sight!

Review and Comment please!


	2. Out of Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**"Out of Sight"**

"It's says that our names are written on the back side of the bracelet." Akihiko summarized.

The regulars nodded then each picked up a bracelet. As if by chance, what they picked up was theirs.

"Do you like it?" Akihiko asked.

Most of them nodded then stared at the bracelets they received.

"Hey Kitsuhara-san. Isn't this a bit expensive?" Fuji asked after a time of silence.

"I know. When she bought that, it already had your names on it. I asked her why but she told me to wait until our last year of high school. Since then, I never asked her about those bracelets again. Now I can see why she told me to wait." Akihiko said.

"Is she psychic or something?" Taka asked.

"She isn't. She just got a feeling to buy those. I never understood why she puts her trust on it sometimes." Akihiko said.

"Why would you say that?" Eiji asked.

"There was this one time at two years ago. She was being bullied by a bunch of girls since she always sat near Tezuka-san since middle school and became his partner in some projects for a couple of times too. She told me to don't tell anyone about it and wait for a few days." Akihiko told the regulars.

"You didn't tell anyone, right sempai?" Momo asked.

"Yes, I didn't. A few days later, the girls who bullied her got suspended for bullying her. When I asked how she knew this, she said she got a feeling that we shouldn't tell anyone about that then when I asked the principal about it. He only said a teacher saw them." Akihiko ended his story.

They became quiet after that.

"Guys, I wanted to tell you this earlier but I didn't have a chance to. Onee-san has a friend she met 6 years ago. She had blue hair just like our friend." Fuji said.

"Are you saying that the girl your sister met was her, Fuji-san?" Akihiko asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am. Onee-san told me that happening two years ago. The connections were to similar to just ignore. Even with Inui's lack of data about her, it makes sense." Fuji said.

"Honestly Fuji-san, you are right. I'm too tired to play games so please get to the point." Akihiko mumbled then gave a tired sigh.

"Well, I recently asked onee-san to tell me about the results of her monthly reading." Fuji said.

Akihiko's eyes had widened by a fraction. His mouth was almost agape too.

"What did she say?" Akihiko asked coolly after taking a few deep breaths.

"Onee-san said that her future wasn't clear but she might have a terrible end." Fuji inquired in a low tone.

"So it's about to happen. She's about to die, isn't she?" Akihiko mumbled under his breath in a sad tone.

Fuji nodded slowly.

"How-"

"She has been living on a borrowed life. Her time here was extended by a few years because of medicine and sessions. She wasn't healthy when she was born. It only became worse 9 years ago, she told me." Akihiko quivered.

"For how long was her life extended?" Oishi stuttered.

"Four years. It is her fourth year as of this moment, or as she told me just awhile ago." Akihiko told them.

"If it is okay, what is her sickness?" Inui asked.

"I'm not sure but it may either be a weak heart. I think it's a weak heart though, since she told me that her transplant was for around three years or so before she needs to get a new one." Akihiko mumbled.

"You said that she would need to get a transplant again after her current heart fails. Why are still scared?" Inui asked.

"It's because she denied the transplant when her current heart fails. It was her brother's life that was lost instead of hers. I'm sure all of you know what I meant." Akihiko said in a voice barely above whisper as he tried his best to hold down his tears.

The regulars kept quiet.

"When did he die?" Ryoma asked.

"What did you say?" Akihiko asked.

"When did he die?" Ryoma repeated.

"He died on December 28th, four years ago. Why do you ask?" Akihiko asked.

"It's nothing." Ryoma said then pulled down his cap.

"Do you know him?" Akihiko asked quickly.

Ryoma nodded slightly.

"Who is he?" The rest asked.

"There's a chance that it is Ryoga. He died on the same day. He went missing again after he left the ship." Ryoma mumbled.

Just then, an ambulance was heard passing the arcade they were in.

'Can it be?' Akihiko thought then took a look outside.

He saw a familiar car following the ambulance.

'It is.' Akihiko thought gravely.

"Guys, I have to go but I think it is best if you all, Fuji-san's sister and Echizen-san's family come too." Akihiko gravely said.

The others wondered why but still complied. Ryoma and Fuji got their phones and contacted the people Akihiko mentioned and told them to meet them at the arcade they were in.

* * *

"Why did you call for us, Kitsuhara-san?" Yumiko asked after introductions were done.

"Well, all of you know Shishido Amaterasu-san, do you?" Akihiko asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, that's done. We should follow that ambulance which passed-by earlier." Akihiko mumbled then took out his phone and started messaging.

A few seconds later, he kept his phone after reading the message he received.

"She's in ABC hospital just a few blocks from here. Let's go." Akihiko mumbled then started walking.

The others had given him curious or worried glances then followed him.

* * *

"I'm here to see Shishido Amaterasu-san. I'm a close family friend." Akihiko whispered to the nurse.

"She's in room 301 on the third floor, usual hall. I see you brought the others." The nurse said when she noticed the regulars, Ryoma's family and Yumiko.

"Yeah. I'm sure they would be glad, mostly her. Thank you." Akihiko said then bowed.

"Let's go to the third floor, room 301." Akihiko said monotonously.

The others nodded then followed Akihiko to room 301 silently. When they got there, they didn't know what to expect. The site that met them though, wasn't a pretty one.

"Kitsuhara, I see you brought them."

All of them turned around other than the said boy.

"Of course I would Shishido. I promised her that I would. She would want to see them for the last time." Akihiko said.

A woman around her thirties approached them.

"Nanjirou-san and Rinko-san, the three of you may enter now but please refrain from making any loud noise." The woman said.

The two nodded and entered the room. What they saw was one of the things they feared to see. There was a person, with clothes stained with blood, hooked to many machines, helping the person live longer for awhile. The person was no other than Amaterasu.

"Terasu-chan…" Rinko whispered.

Rinko walked forward to the bed and stared at Amaterasu's face. After a few moments, she moved away, going back to her husband. They stayed for a few more moments then left the room with solemn faces. Eiji, Taka, Oishi, Momo, Inui and Kaidoh entered afterwards. They left the room with similar reactions too.

"Nanako-san, Yumiko-san, Echizen, Fuji and Tezuka, come with us." Akihiko said then entered the room with Shishido.

The said five followed the two seniors inside.

"Hello."

They looked in front and saw Amaterasu weakly waving at them.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering how I am related to Ryou, right?" Amaterasu asked shyly.

Ryoma, Fuji and Tezuka nodded slightly.

"We are cousins." Shishido stated.

"Did you guys like the bracelets she bought? They were kind of expensive, you know." Nanako suddenly asked the boys.

The three boys nodded nervously.

"Why don't you all sit down?" Akihiko asked.

They all sat down on the couch near the door.

"What happened?" Akihiko asked.

"A couple of guys cornered her in an ally. She tried to fend them of but was in vain. Luckily, I happened to pass-by and save her." Shishido answered.

They talked more for awhile when suddenly, Amatarasu began coughing a bit.

"Can you all leave except Tezuka-san and Echizen-san?" Akihiko suggested.

They nodded then left the two boys. Akihiko followed the others soon afterwards. The two boys stood next to Amatarasu. She faced Ryoma.

"Echizen-san, I know that you know it was Ryoga-nii who helped me live. I hope you achieve your big dream. Ryoga-nii always said that even though you're short, you have a bright future." Amaterasu mumbled.

'I need to do this now so I can leave no regrets.' Amaterasu thought, suddenly getting a boost of courage then placed a hand on Tezuka's arm after facing him.

"Tezuka-san, there was one thing I always wanted to say to you. I love you." Amaterasu whispered then her hand dropped to her side.

Ryoma and Tezuka just stood there, not moving and still emotionless, though inside, they were having a wave of emotions.

Ryoma was shocked when he heard what Amaterasu said. He was slightly sad that she was gone. He was confused on how was she related to Ryoga and why she seems familiar. All of those emotions were battling for dominance inside him.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was a different story. He was shocked when he heard her say that she loved him. He was sad that she's dead. He was confused on why he was feeling this way and having this wave of emotions.

They left the room silently after a few moments of silence.

"Sempai's gone." Ryoma mumbled under his breath when he passed everyone then sat on a chair nearby.

Tezuka sat down next to him. Nanako sat next to Ryoma then Yumiko sat next to Tezuka.

"She told you about Ryoga-san, right?" Nanako asked.

Ryoma nodded.

"Ryoga-san was her real brother. He was separated from them when they visited America. The last time they saw him was on his death bed, with his heart transplanted to his sister." Nanako told Ryoma solemnly.

Nanako continued her story. Yumiko, on the other hand, had asked Tezuka about Amaterasu.

"Did she tell you about her feelings?" Yumiko asked, choosing her words properly.

"Ah." Tezuka said.

"Do you feel the same?" Yumiko asked curiously.

"A-aa…" Tezuka whispered, quite unsure if it was right to tell Yumiko, Fuji Syusuke's older sister but sister none the less, about it.

"I'm sure she would be glad to hear that Tezuka-san." Yumiko said the place a hand on his shoulder.

"But I think she was happy when she knew that you saw her, right Nanako-san?" Yumiko asked from the other side.

"Ah." Nanako said then left the two boys alone.

The two boys' questions were answered. Ryoma now knew that Ryoga was the real brother of Amaterasu. She was also the one who he saved years ago, which answers why she was familiar. Tezuka now understands his feelings for Amaterasu.

The only emotion that was similar with both of them was depression. Ryoma was depressed, but it wasn't noticable, because she was like another sister for him in that very small amount of time, with Nanako being the first. Tezuka was depressed since he loved her and wasn't able to say it to her. They were depressed like everyone else because she was dead.

The boys didn't notice Nanako and Yumiko talking on one corner though for they were to busy thinking. They were talking with hushed voices so what they were saying can't be heard by the others.

"May you heard him that time, Ametarasu-chan." Nanako whispered as she stared out the window.

"For what he said was true." Yumiko continued as she stared out the window as well.

'And you weren't out of his sight.' They thought sadly as the first snowflake fell sadly to the ground.

----------l----------o----------l----------

"Sight"

A Tezuka Kunimitsu Two-Shot

----------l----------o----------l----------


End file.
